


hold it for your halo

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, there are no straight people in elvendale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When they intertwine, it’s blue on blue.





	hold it for your halo

**Author's Note:**

> good evening i made [this edit](https://yangbeladonna.tumblr.com/post/165499650162/and-theres-a-girl-a-girl-i-love) a little while ago and now im in a mood to write!
> 
> sorry for any typos.
> 
> the title is from [grandloves by purity ring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPgN-o1ZQCE)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they intertwine, it’s blue on blue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naida’s hair is several shades lighter than Rosalyn’s. Sophie likes it when they tangle together: she and Emily come up with the term _love snares_. It takes several minutes to pull the individual strands apart; when they’re done, Rosalyn is smiling about it as Aira shakes her head, remarking how mysterious it is that Naida’s comb has gone missing from her bedside table in the treehouse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the lights dim, Naida finds herself in the forest; she picks her way through bushes and ducks under low-hanging branches, barefoot and half-asleep. The others know she’s out here—there isn’t any danger—but it’s still odd, going through this place again without the prickling feeling of eyes on the back of her neck. The feeling subsides when she catches sight of the glade Rosalyn has called home so long. She finds Rosalyn singing her dragon to sleep; the sight makes her heart ache.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun goes down, finally, and Rosalyn takes Naida’s hand in hers, brings it to her mouth, and presses a closed-mouth kiss to the back of it. Naida’s cheeks flame like a sunset Azari conjured up, and somehow they end up sitting a ways away from the house: after getting comfortable, Naida tucks her head under Rosalyn’s chin and they fall asleep like that, half-sitting, half-lying down, leaning against each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When dawn comes, and Rosalyn rises with the fading of the stars. Naida rubs her eyes, sleepily, and sits up on the forest floor. When she doesn’t have to squint anymore, the first clear thing she sees is Rosalyn sparkling under the morning light—gold on dark blue on a girl who she knows she loves more than words could ever say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
